


Joseph's Good Ending

by venturahighway



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Alternate Ending, Fluff, M/M, good ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 09:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11575032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venturahighway/pseuds/venturahighway
Summary: Joseph's Good Ending with some reconciliation with Mary as well.





	Joseph's Good Ending

**Author's Note:**

> Since Dream Daddy apparently didn't give us an actual good ending for Joseph I decided to write one myself. It's pretty simple as I tried to make it kind of consistent with the games writing not being too wordy and whatnot. 
> 
> This is written with the "secret ending" being taken as completely not canon; basically as if it never existed (because I sure as fuck wish it didn't). This is actually my FIRST EVER time writing a fanfic EVER and I created this entirely out of the hatred I feel over Joseph's "secret ending"; he and the fans deserved a lot better. I really hope you enjoy, please leave a comment!
> 
> This fic takes place at Amanda’s graduation party after you have completed all 3 dates with Joseph and is written with the context that you had befriended Mary before and walked her home from the bar, but also encountered her in the bar again a few days later where she brushed you off angrily.
> 
> Y.N. = your dadsona's name

It's the day of Amanda’s graduation party and all the cul de sac dads are gathered for the celebration.

I wonder who I should talk to first, you wonder, scanning the crowd before - oh no. The first person you make eye contact with just happens to be Mary.

She scowls at you from afar. Shit. Well, it doesn't hurt to try, right? You saunter over towards her awkwardly.

“Heyyyyy, Mary!” You say uncomfortably, trying your best to appear peppy. She glares at you with hatred in her eyes, silently boring a hole in your skull. You take the hint and avert your gaze, preparing to quickly walk away, but then you hear her sigh deeply.

“Actually, Y.N., it’s… I’m sorry, actually.” You stop in your tracks and look at her, surprised. She rubs her face and you can see she looks more tired than usual, but isn’t glaring at you anymore.

“Look… I’m sorry for what I said about you and Joseph in the bar.” She says.

“R-really?” You can't help but sputter a bit. You didn't mean to sound like you don't believe her, though, and scramble to say, “Uhh, what I mean is, uhhhh…”

She doesn't seem to notice though, and just continues, looking away from you. “I mean… We’ve been married for a long time, and even though I hang around younger guys, I never really got close to any of them like I see you have with Joseph. I couldn’t help but be angry, but…”

She sighs again and looks at you, smiling dryly. It sends a chill down your spine. “He didn’t really tell me directly, but when he came home after the night on the yacht with you, he was beaming from ear to ear, whistling, with a spring in his step, you know? I felt angry, and then defeated, and then finally I swallowed my pride and accepted it.”

She looks away again, glancing at Joseph, who is standing much further off, absorbed in a chat with Brian about who knows what. You watch him laugh jovially, and you feel yourself blush to see his happy and beautiful face…

Mary clears her throat and you snap your focus back to her, blushing more but this time out of embarrassment and a bit of guilt.

“Our marriage wasn't going anywhere, Y.N. It hadn’t been for a long time. I don’t love him, he doesn’t love me. We were both hanging on out of commitment to our children and our reputation in this town, but for what? To waste away for the rest of our lives unhappy?”

She shakes her head. “He doesn’t deserve that, and frankly, neither do I. That night, we talked it out calmly and we’ve decided to go our separate ways for good and start fresh. It’s only been a few days, so of course it still stings to see him… and you as well… But I know it's for the best. And I mean that genuinely, if you can believe me.”

She looks at you and for the first time, you notice her face looks surprisingly soft. “Y.N, I know how happy you make him, and as your friend, I want you to be happy too. I'm sorry for being cold at the bar. You understand, right?”

“Of course, Mary.” You say, and out of your fatherly instinct, reflexively put out your hand to touch her shoulder in a gesture of kindness before suddenly realizing Mary is probably the last person who would be comfortable with that.

Sure enough, she does instinctively pull away, but after a moment steps forward, allowing your hand to rest on her shoulder as she pats it gently. It's pretty awkward, but also incredibly touching.

“I'm sorry too for being a homewrecker in the first place. I know how inappropriate it was for me to pursue a married man at all… I should've been a better friend to you.” You say.

Oh no, you're starting to feel the waterworks coming in your eyes. Mary seems to notice and smiles again at you, somewhat forced, but coming from her, you know she's really trying her best.

“Hey, no hard feelings, Y.N. You don't have to get all weepy on me. Honestly, I'm excited to go out bar hopping again now that I'm a free gal. I can finally take some boy home with me for the night, eh?” She nudges you in the ribs playfully. “And hey… I'm not the only one who's free.” She motions her head in Joseph's direction.

You quickly wipe the tears from your eyes, stomach turning in your gut, both from the nervousness while chatting with Mary, and also at the thought of being able to be with Joseph, more or less guilt free. You look over at him again, heart hammering in your throat… God, you don't even know if you can handle knowing that you could really have him all to yourself now.

“Hey!” Mary snaps you back to reality again. “Get over there and talk to him before I change my mind, okay?” She pushes you hard in his direction. You glance at her one more time, but she's already walking off to talk to Robert.

You take a deep breath, turning around to set your sights on Joseph. Well… now or never, right?

 

 

Your legs feel like blocks of wood as you make your way over to Joseph. Why the hell are you so nervous? For Chrissake, you're just going to chat. Just a few days ago, you were tangled in a sweaty, passionate embrace for hours with the man, breathing heavily in each other's faces, sweat dripping down his sexy, ripped chest, his rugged, powerful hands wrapped around your-- okay, that's enough.

You shake yourself out of the fantasy to see Joseph standing just in front of you. He's still talking to Brian, and you faintly make out the words “hot dog eating competition” before Joseph catches your eye, flashing you a huge, beautiful smile.

“Y.N.! I'm so glad to see you!” He chirps. Goddammit. You feel like you're melting already.

He claps you on the shoulder, still grinning. “Where's your daughter? I’d love to congratulate her personally, I'm so proud of her!”

Joseph steps back for a moment, glancing at Brian to let him speak. “Ah, Y.N. They grow up so fast, don't they? Someday my Daisy will be going off to some prestigious college, I bet, who knows, maybe even Harvard!” Brian chuckles. You bite your tongue. Now is not the time to cause a scene out-Dad-ing Brian, it's supposed to be a happy day.

“But of course, I'm very proud of Amanda too. Congratulations to you both!”

You smile, relieved that this didn't have to get ugly. “Thank you both very much, she's just over there catching up with some friends. I'm sure you'll have a chance to talk with her soon.” You say.

Joseph puts his hand on your shoulder again, this time stroking it softly. Oh boy. “Y.N., there's something I'd like to talk to you about in private. Will you excuse us, Brian?” He says sweetly.

Brian's eyes widen and you can't help but flush in embarrassment. He totally knows you guys fucked, doesn’t he? “Ohoh, of course, of course! Take your time!” Brian grins at you, raising his eyebrows.

Before you can say something to half heartedly declare your innocence, Joseph links his arm with yours, again beaming his glorious smile, guiding you towards the bench beneath the cherry tree.

 

 

You sit down together and he slips his hand in yours, squeezing gently. Your heart is still pounding, but you feel more nervously excited than terrified now that he is beside you.

“So, Y.N…” He turns to you and you meet eyes again. Is it just your own nerves, or does he seem a bit anxious too?

“I told you on the yacht about Mary and I being over, and now it’s completely finalized. We just signed the divorce papers last night… I don’t really want to get into all of that too much, but we separated amicably. I think things will be much better and happier for both of us as well as the kids this way.” He says, and you nod.

“I actually talked to Mary earlier today--” You start. “Oh God, does she hate you? She didn’t hurt you, did she?” Joseph interrupts, looking genuinely worried.

“No, no. Actually, it went pretty well. She said pretty much what you just said to me, about reaching agreement and forgiveness and all that.” You assure him.

Joseph looks very relieved, and a bit surprised too. “Oh, Y.N… I’m so… I’m so glad!” He suddenly throws his arms around your neck, pulling you into a tight hug. You reciprocate, squeezing around his waist, burying your face in his neck. He smells like freshly baked cookies. He always does.

He pulls away all too soon, but when you see the look on his face, you quickly forget your disappointment. His cheeks are flushed pink and his eyes are a bit damp, but he is smiling, and that’s all that matters to you right now. “Y.N… For years, I felt like I had to hide who I really am. With a wife, four kids, my job as a youth pastor… How could I face myself knowing what I’ve done, what I’ve felt? You know, the night before you moved in I saw a shooting star. I made a wish and I prayed as hard as I could… Please give me a miracle, please let me be happy. When I first met you, I knew you were my lucky star.”

He brings his hand to your cheek, cupping your face delicately before laughing softly. “I know how cliche it sounds but… how could I not be absolutely taken with you? Just look at you, handsome, funny, adorable all in one!” You blush hard and can't help but laugh too.

“But most importantly, you made me feel comfortable and secure. You were always so kind to me. I just knew that I could trust you. I was always so afraid of being laughed at or hurt for… loving another man, but you showed me that I could really be happy.”

He brings his face a bit closer to yours. The light of the afternoon sun twinkles in his blue eyes as he gazes into yours. “I love you, Y.N.” He presses his lips to yours, gently stroking your hair with his hand. Exhilaration runs through your system and you put your hand on his neck, softly caressing his skin as you kiss him back. Even after your wild night at sea exploring each other's bodies without inhibition, this moment, right here and now, kissing delicately beneath the cool shade of a cherry tree feels a thousand times more intimate and amazing to you.

You lean forward just a bit more to press your chest against his, just wanting to feel as close to him as you can. You can feel his lips curl into a smile through the kiss and he hooks an arm around you, squeezing you even closer. Eventually, he lets you go and your eyes flutter open to see him smiling bashfully at you.

“Joseph… I love you too. Are… are we… a couple now?” You say hesitantly. He chuckles, looking away but not before you catch sight of him blushing. “Well, do you want to be?” He murmurs. “Is that even a question? Yes!” You exclaim, pressing a kiss on his cheek with an exaggerated “Mmmmwah!”.

He giggles and throws his arms around you again before kissing you on the forehead. “Y.N., thank you for showing me what real love can be. I hope I can do for you what you've done for me.” “You've done more than enough, Joseph.” You say.

“Hey, why don't we get back to the party, but how about staying the night for dinner?” You offer. He raises an eyebrow at you playfully. “Which is it, staying for the night or just for dinner?” He says. You smile. “Why don't we see where some wining and dining takes us, hm?” “I think you're missing the third crucial component, Y.N…” “Joseph please don't make me sixty nining at my own daughter's grad party. Oh shit, I just did, didn't I?”

Before you can say anymore, you hear Amanda calling you: “Daaaaaad!” You stand and help Joseph to his feet.

You give him one more quick peck on the lips before walking back, your arms snugly around one another's waist. You might not be a religious man, but you know that right now, this is Heaven on Earth.


End file.
